


Skeletons and Regrets

by Razor_to_the_rosary



Series: Mistakes were made [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Child Abuse, Friendship, Halloween, High School, Hormones, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_to_the_rosary/pseuds/Razor_to_the_rosary
Summary: "Fucking hell, Frank, you fucking ruined everything!""What did I do?""You fucking exist! Thats what you fucking did, you little waste of space!"She suddenly lurched forward, and Frank flinched at the sound of glass breaking behind him. He turned cautiously to see clear glass and liquid on the floorboards.Frank's eyes teared up as he watched his mother turn and walk out the door. Frank decided to hide in the closet before the bigger fish came along. His father.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Mistakes were made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. One

After roughly 6pm, the only life in the park was usually some squirrels and birds. No people. But there was Frank, alone on the swings, tears stinging his eyes everytime he moved. Yep, thats right, Frank was a weak one. And he was sitting there because... it was a long story. 

Frank was certain that if he were to lift his shirt, there would be a purple bruise on his side (from when he fell over earlier) because eveytime he brushed his hip against the chain of the swing he had to muffle a whimper.   
A bruise wasn't the worst present Frank had recieved for his birthday. 

So there he was, pathetically sitting by himself in an empty playground on halloween night. It was starting to get cold, as it was about 7pm, so Frank stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets. Any exposed skin was starting to sting gently.

Boy, its fucking cold. Frank thought, huddling into himself slightly.   
But he didn't want to go back until he had to, his father was likely still home, and his mother would be drunk by now.

When he left home earlier, he was trying to get a glass of water, but he had been in the way. His father had appeared behind the boy, blind with rage even before he saw the boy infront of him. He yelled at Frank, who jumped about a foot in the air. Then the fifteen year old had scrambled away, clutching his glass and intending to fill it up in the bathroom instead.

But, being the clumsy boy that he was, Frank tripped on the top step, and his side collided with the floor. This bash did not help the wounds from two days before, when a bottle got thrown at him and smashed. The tiny cuts were not deep, but they caused Frank pain as he moved, and he had tried to clean up the glass after.

"Fucking hell, Frank, you fucking ruined everything!"

"What did I do?" 

"You fucking exist! Thats what you fucking did, you little waste of space!" 

She suddenly lurched forward, and Frank flinched at the sound of glass breaking behind him. He turned cautiously to see clear glass and liquid on the floorboards.

Frank's eyes teared up as he watched his mother turn and walk out the door. Frank decided to hide in the closet before the bigger fish came along. His father.

Frank woke suddenly, falling off the swing and opening his eyes just as he face planted the ground.  
Frank groaned quietly as he tried to push himself up, failing the first time as his srms gave out.

"Ow...Note to self-don't fall asleep on a swing."

"I would have thought that would be common sense."

Frank lurched slightly, glancing around to search for the voice.

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck indeed." The voice replied.

Frank found two boots infront of him, and he followed them up to the persons face.  
The guy was wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and skeleton makeup.

Frank blinked a few times, wondering what this dude was doing in a park at this time.

"Wha...why...uh?"

The stranger smiled, apparently amused by Frank's confusion, then reached a hand down, offering to help Frank stand up.

Frank grabbed the extended hand, carefully moving his legs underneath his body so he could support himself. 

"I know this isn't proper stranger danger or whatever, but I really want to help you...so will you come with me back home- I can clean you up, feed you, you can sleep there for tonight." the boy said, eyes hopeful.

Frank was hesitant, naturally, but eventually decided that there was only a few possibilities that were worse than going back to his house. 

"You're not gonna murder me or something?"

"Uh no, and I don't want you to feel pitied or anything but I really wany to help you. You look...half dead."

"Oh why thank you so much, I aspire to look like a walking corpse."

The boy smiled again, making a spark of joy burst in Frank's chest.

"As long as you have the intention to do as you say and only as you say- then i accept your kind offer."

The stranger smiled, offering his hand to Frank, then led him out of the empty park and into a warm home.


	2. Two

As soon as they entered the warm house, a woman came from a door on the right, hands on her hips.

"Gerard, I told you to go with Mikey! Amd what did you do? You left without your brother, and didn't bother to tell me when you went!"

"Sorry Mom..." Gerard muttered in reply, staring down at his boots.

"Now, who is this young man you have brought here. Do his parents mind him being here?"

"Mom, this is Frank, I found him in the park. His mom doesn't mind where he goes, as long as he sleeps somewhere safe."

Frank knew Gerard was lying, he had never told the boy anything of the sort, but he hoped for a sandwhich and some affection, so here he was.

"Frank honey, would you like to have a shower, get dressed into clean clothes and then eat something?"

The thought of food made Frank nod eagerly, smiling shyly at the kind woman.

"Good. And Gerard, sweetie, wash that make up off, it looks freaky inside."

Then they both took off their shoes and shuffled upstairs.

Gerard grabbed some things from his bedroom, emerging with a pile of stuff in his arms, then lead Frank to the bathroom.

Gerard seemed to hesitate slightly, then turned to Frank and said:

"Strip."

"What?"

"I need to check you for injuries- take off your pants and shirt please. "

Frank rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly shucked off his clothes. Then he stood awlwardly whilst Gerard circled his body, eyeing the pale skin that looked like it was stretched over Frank's bones.

"Dude...you're so skinny."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, we need to feed you for sure. You can come back yeah?"

"Uhh- YEOW! WHAT THE FUCK THAT HURTS?"

"Hey, I'm just cleaning this scratch here." Gerard said, looking up at Frank before pouring more onto the small cut.

"AHHHHHWHYYY!"

Gerard smiled slightly, amused at the screeching Frank was letting out, then stood. He pointed out every thing Frank would need to shower, and the clean clothes he brought in, then left with a small smile on his lips.

***  
Half an hour later, Frank was clean, and he made his way to the kitchen.

Gerard's mom had gone somewhere else, but there was Gerard, sitting on the counter top and eating a sandwhich. 

"Hey, mom said you can pick your fillings or something. "

"Cheese will be good. Where's your bread?"

"No no, I'll make it, take a seat. "

Frank looked for a seat, but didn't find one, so he sat on the counter opposite where Gerard had sat.

Five minutes later, Gerard handed him a plate and a cup of water, and Frank took them both gratefully.  
Gerard had not washed off his skeleton make up like his mother had requested, but had changed into some black sweatpants and a black tshirt.

After Frank had eaten his sandwich, Gerard set up a bed on the couch because they didn't have anywhere else, and Frank laid down in it.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but it was much better than the floor, and sightly better than his closet hiding place.

The boy soon fell asleep, warm, safe and content. It was the first birthday when he felt happy. For now.

***

Frank woke up at 7 am on Sunday, the 1st of November.   
He was sprawled on Gerard's couch, clothed and warm.

Frank continued to lay there for a few more minutes, then he stood, put on his shoes and quietly left the house.

The sky was a clear, cerulean blue and bright, no clouds in sight. But, with this beauty came biting cold, and it instantly started attacking Frank's arms and face.

He carried on, just faster, hurrying back to his house so he could burrito himself into the wardrobe.

By the time he got there, his hands were numb and he was shivering violently.  
Unfortunatly, the door was locked, to Frank had to open a window and climb through to get inside.

Neither of his junkie parents were home, both at work trying to keep their jobs so they could get more money for their destructive addictions.  
But, there was broken glass in the kictchen, a suspicious liquid on the floorboards in the hall way and on of the walls had a dent in.

The whole house had years of grime and waste layered onto every surface. Only Frank's room was sorta clean.

Frank quickly jammed a chair under the door handle, then set up his nest inside the closet- blankets, pillows, a torch and some books.

Frank stripped naked, because he preferred to feel his own body heat underneath a blanket instead of clothes, then climbed into his safe place.

When his father came looking for trouble, he would never bother to check the whole room, he would barge in, glance around in his drunken state, then leave.  
If Frank was in sight, the man would beat him to a trembling mess on the ground.

Frank fell asleep in his closet, safe for now and not quite content.


End file.
